Ape Escape 2
Ape Escape 2 is the second installment of the Ape Escape franchise, and the direct sequel of Ape Escape. It was released on PlayStation 2. Synopsis This game takes place after the events in Ape Escape, where Spike stopped Specter from taking over the world. It is a few years later, and the Professor left for a vacation leaving his granddaughter, Natalie, and Spike's cousin, Jimmy, to watch over the laboratory. The Professor has left them with one task: deliver a load of monkey pants to the monkeys in Monkey Park. Jimmy accidentally sends not only the monkey pants, but some Monkey Helmets as well, wrecking the laboratory in the process. Specter gets a hold of one, and yet again makes an army of monkeys bent on ruling the world. Under Natalie's orders, Jimmy aims to capture all the monkeys and stop Specter (due to the mess-up from earlier). However, Specter has supplied five monkeys, the Freaky Monkey Five, with Vita-Z bananas, making them stronger and more intelligent than the average monkeys. Jimmy manages to capture all of the Freaky Monkey Five, except Yellow Monkey. Before his fight with White Monkey, Pipotchi, a baby monkey accompanying Jimmy, has been kidnapped, in order to transfer the data in his Monkey Helmet (a re-engineered model which makes Pipotchi friendly) into a device called the Lethargy Laser. Rescuing Pipotchi, Jimmy makes his way through a monkey controlled military base, and confronts Specter, who is waiting for him with a redesigned version of his battle cruiser from the first game. Before the two can battle, Yellow Monkey, now a giant monster thanks to an overdose of Vita-Z bananas attacks the facility. Specter flees, and Jimmy manages to downsize and capture Yellow. Jimmy, the Professor and Natalie then discover the purpose of the Lethargy Laser. By firing it at the globe, all humans worldwide will lose the will to fight back, making it easier for Specter and the monkeys to take over the world. Jimmy confronts Specter at his moonbase, who attacks him with a giant robot. Once defeated, Specter attempts to fire the laser, but Jimmy states that humans will never give up, and captures him. Jimmy and Pipotchi then flee the exploding moonbase. Shortly afterwards, Specter escapes and goes into hiding. Jimmy then proceeds to capture all the remaining monkeys before the Professor discovers Specter's hiding place. Jimmy warps there, encountering Specter, and the two of them battle again. Specter loses and is once again captured. The game ends with Spike visiting the laboratory, which is again destroyed when Jimmy accidentally crashes a spaceship into it. Minigames Like in the previous game, Ape Escape 2 features 3 minigames. But this time, instead of being unlocked only when you finish a level, Jimmy needs to pay for them with Gotcha Coins, collected throughout levels, via a vending machine called the Gotcha Box in the Travel Station. However, you still need to clear a specific level in order to make those available in the Gotcha Box. Characters Levels Tips Play as Spike Successfully complete the game and catch all monkeys. Then, highlight the "New Game" option on the main menu, hold L1 and press Start to play as Spike. Gallery Category:Ape Escape 2